


Kiss It Better

by CupofTia



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Book 5: Troubled Blood (Cormoran Strike), Desk Sex, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Troubled Blood Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupofTia/pseuds/CupofTia
Summary: My attempt at a continuation of chapter 58, if Strike and Robin had never been interrupted.(My first smut!)*Mild Troubled Blood spoilers ahead!*
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovely people!
> 
> My Wolfgang series got interrupted by this naughty piece, which had been brewing at the back of my mind ever since Troubled Blood came out. 
> 
> I know it's been done a few times already but here's my attempt :) it's a bit of a blend of the book and TV show in terms of references but ah well.
> 
> Oh and this is my first smut so I'm very nervous about it! I genuinely never thought I'd write any but all of the amazing fics I've been reading on here and my lovely friends on the Discord group have inspired me ❤️
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)

Strike wondered if he should say more. The whiskey was certainly trying its best to persuade him that _this_ was the moment. That he should tell Robin she was so much more than his best friend. _Say more_ it seemed to whisper devilishly. _Go for it._

But before the feelings that were so hard to articulate could take shape in his mouth, Robin - who herself was trying to muster the courage to continue their conversation - visibly winced. The pain in her face had flared once more, apparently objecting to the absence of the ice pack left forgotten on the desk in front of her. She couldn’t suppress an “Ow!” from escaping her lips.

Frustrated and still racked with guilt, Strike watched as she reached for the pack and suddenly saw an opportunity. Hastily getting to his feet, he made a grab for it as well. If he couldn’t tell Robin how he felt, maybe he could show her.

“Here, let me.” He insisted. “Don’t want your arm aching as well now do we?”

It was a feeble excuse; they both knew it. Robin accepted it without question though, as desperate to be close to him as he was to her. Standing to avoid him having to stoop awkwardly, Robin naturally leant back against the desk as Strike moved closer and pressed the ice pack to her face. She was glad the desk was there, her knees had become rather weak.

Neither of them could help feeling a sense of de je vu at the situation, though last time one of them had been tending to the other’s bruised face, their roles had been reversed. They had also been at a large social gathering, rather than alone in the office, in semi-darkness.

“This feels familiar.” Robin quipped to break the tension and to avoid focusing on how goddamn good Cormoran smelt.

“Maybe it’s a consequence of you wearing nice dresses.” He retorted, the words escaping before he had considered their potential consequences. His eyes swept over her in a brief but searing glance just as they had done the last time, when she’d been wearing The Green Dress.

Robin blushed at the compliment, her face peculiarly warm considering it had an ice pack on it.

“What that one of us gets injured? Perhaps I shouldn’t wear them anymore then.” She suggested, in what she told herself was a joke but what they both knew was a fish.

Cormoran took the bait, “I’d rather take the injuries.”

Robin was sure her face was scarlet now, and was deeply grateful for the half-light in the office. She didn’t know what to say.

Perhaps worried he had made too light of her bruises, Cormoran continued, “Of course, I’d rather you were never injured again.” He smiled ruefully. “Robin…I’m so s...”

“Stop bloody saying sorry.” She interrupted him fiercely. “It’s done. And I hardly think this will be my last injury!” She added, rolling her eyes.

“I just wish I could do something to fix it.” He mumbled, his brow furrowing.

“Hey. It’s okay. There’s no instant fix for this.” She reassured him, finding his free hand in the dark and squeezing it with her own. ”Unless you have a wet paper towel.”

Strike snorted at the joke and squeezed her hand in return. She always knew how to make him feel better. He wanted to return the favour. “I can think of another instant fix.”

“Oh yeah? Guessing you haven’t taken up reiki?” She couldn’t stop making jokes now. She was so nervous, all too aware that their hands were still entwined. Neither of them was willing to let go.

He chuckled again but it was strained this time. She wasn’t the only one who was nervous. Bringing Robin’s hand up to his lips, Cormoran pressed a soft kiss to the back of it, as he had done once before.

“I was actually thinking” he said hoarsely, the whisky egging him on, “that I could kiss it better…” He let go of her hand now, not wanting to restrict her if this didn’t go the way he hoped.

Robin’s urge to laugh was quelled by the fierce look in Cormoran’s eye. He was serious.

“What?” she asked dumbly, partly in an attempt to actually get an answer but mostly because the blood supply had left her brain and had travelled in an entirely different direction.

“It would be for strictly medical reasons, of course.” He informed her, a wry smile pulling at the edges of his lips.

“Oh, well then.” Robin let out a shaky laugh as though this were all a joke and not the most important and delicate moment of their relationship. “If it’s in the name of science…” She trailed off, the unspoken words a seeming acquiescence. She was sober enough to wonder what on earth was happening but drunk enough to go with it.

Strike carefully removed the ice pack from her face and set it down on the desk. Robin followed the movement in an attempt to collect herself, an effort that was entirely wasted when she looked back up at Cormoran. The intensity of his gaze was overwhelming, his eyes burning into her own as he brought both of his hands up to gently cup her cheeks.

He waited a moment, to see if this was alright. When Robin gave an almost imperceptible nod of her head - the permission he’d been waiting for - he leant forward until their foreheads were almost touching and whispered,

“Close your eyes.”

She obeyed, her eyelids fluttering shut. Strike closed what remained of the distance between their faces and slowly pressed his lips to her eyelids with incredible tenderness, first one and then the other.

Though feather light, the kisses were the most passionate Robin had ever experienced. The intimacy of them knocked the breath out of her and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out.

This action did not go unnoticed by Strike, who himself fought to suppress a groan. He kissed further down her face, his lips ghosting across each cheek as he moved towards her now beautifully parted lips. Just as he was about to reach them however, Robin pulled back.

“I think I need another ice pack. From your flat.” She said, her voice quivering.

Fuck. He’d pushed it. He’d ruined everything. Desperate to get upstairs and deal with the panic rising inside of him alone, Cormoran moved past her towards the door, “Yeah. Yeah of course, I’ll go get you one.”

“No, Cormoran” she said, her voice steady now as he turned back to face her, “I thought I could come with you. To find one. Upstairs.”

Staring at him intently, her meaning couldn’t have been plainer. She had never looked so sure of herself and Cormoran couldn’t resist her any longer. Striding back towards her in a few short steps his hands found the sides of her face once more as his lips met hers in a fervent frenzy.

All thoughts of pain forgotten, Robin moaned as his hands moved to her neck and the back of her head, cradling her as though his life depended on it. Her own hands wove themselves into his hair, tugging at his curls as Cormoran started to back them up towards the door.

“Too far.” Robin gasped, breaking their kiss and resting her forehead against his.

“Shit. Sorry Robin, we don’t have to take this any further.” He told her as he stroked her hair.

“No. I mean, your apartment, it’s too far.” And with that, she grabbed his tie and yanked him towards their inner office, kissing him wildly as they went. It was so fucking sexy Cormoran thought he might lose control there and then, but somehow he maintained it. 

Once inside the office, Robin backed into the edge of their shared desk and tugged again on Cormoran’s tie to pull his body against hers. Their kiss deepened as his hands began to roam down her body, eliciting moans and gasps from her that matched his own. They were entirely lost in one another, relishing every sublime sensation. 

As his hands came down to grip her waist, he lifted her onto the desk and pressed himself further into her. Robin opened her legs in response, her whole body ablaze. She had never been so turned on in her life.

She scratched her hands down Cormoran's back and squeezed his backside, earning an appreciative growl from him. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last, but he was determined to worship Robin the way she deserved. His own needs were going to have to wait.

Sliding his hands underneath her dress, he grabbed the outside of her thighs and hoisted her legs up to meet his waist. Robin whimpered into his mouth and it was with a supreme effort that Cormoran broke their kiss. Marvelling at the sight of her, he took in her tousled hair, swollen lips and heaving chest as he lowered her body down onto the desk, her legs still wrapped around him.

“You’re exquisite” Cormoran told her as he pushed her dress up and kissed roughly down her body.

If Robin hadn’t already been so flushed, she may have reddened again at these words and how much they meant to her. With anyone else she may have also felt exposed lying there as she was, with someone else taking control. But with Cormoran she knew she was in safe hands and in more ways than one. He clearly knew what he was doing. Every touch of his lips against her skin sent shivers down her spine.

When he reached her stomach, his kisses became more delicate, more deliberate, and as he moved his head even lower still, Robin realised what he was planning to do.

Cormoran looked up at her through hooded eyes, checking with her before carrying on, “Is this okay?”

“Yes” she stuttered, trembling with anticipation as she leant back, succumbing completely.

He moved down to her hip bone without another word, sucking lightly at her exposed flesh as he moved painstakingly slowly towards the inside of her thigh. 

When he reached it, he slowed down even more. Robin could feel his hot breath between her legs, his stubble tickling her delicate skin as he edged ever closer. The friction of that alone nearly ended her.

He was taking his time, hesitating just when she needed him to continue. Robin knew he was doing it on purpose, teasing her to the point of agony. She couldn’t take much more. He was so close, she could almost feel the warmth of his tongue, mere inches from where she needed it.

“Cormoran…please…” she begged.

And then his mouth was on her, his tongue flattening against her most sensitive spot as he buried his head between her legs.

His strong hands gripped her thighs, holding her in place as his tongue swirled against her, stroking hard against her one minute and flicking gently the next. Robin had never known pleasure like it.

She could feel the pressure beginning to build inside her already but she couldn’t get enough. Reaching down to grasp the soft curls of Cormoran’s head, Robin pulled him closer as she sank down lower onto his tongue.

Cormoran growled again in response, ravaging her as he pushed deeper still. He explored every inch of her and savoured every taste as his tongue continued to work furiously. She felt absolutely incredible.

Robin’s whole body was shaking now, her heart racing so fast she thought she might pass out. She was barely aware of the cries pouring from her lips.

Her mind had gone blank with pleasure, if someone had asked for her name at that moment she wasn’t sure she’d be able to tell them. All she knew was Cormoran’s mouth between her legs and the crescendo building and building and building within her. She was pure feeling.

It was bliss and agony all at once, and just when she thought it was never going to end, she exploded. Her body convulsed violently and her legs went into spasm as she rode through wave after wave of pure ecstasy. The pleasure consumed her and she half screamed, half sobbed Cormoran’s name as she held his head between her legs with trembling fingers. 

Cormoran loved every second, luxuriating in it, and only ended his ministrations when he was sure she was completely finished. Reluctantly raising his head, he kissed his way back up her tingling body and nuzzled her neck affectionately.

“Wow.” Robin gulped.

“Yeah?” Cormoran beamed, gazing lovingly down at her.

“Wow.” She reiterated. “Guess I was wrong.”

“About what?” he asked confused.

She grinned cheekily up at him, “Guess there is a quick fix after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> *For anyone who didn't get the wet paper towel joke, this may just be a British thing, but in Primary school whenever you had an injury of any kind the go to was to put a wet paper towel on it - it could fix anything 🤣
> 
> Oh and the inspiration for him kissing her face came from that gorgeous scene in The Holiday with Jude Law and Cameron Diaz 🔥🔥🔥 one of my favourites!


End file.
